thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkn (Universe X)
Arkn 'in Universe X are a race of evolved beings who possess unique biology and Ethric powers. They began as humans from the Origin Seed, who underwent a forced mutation via exposure to Ethri. They are the only beings capable of channeling Ethri and charging it naturally: a power known as ''Ethrial Manipulation. '' This enables them to use sigils and other Ethric advances more easily than the Dekn. The home realm of the Arkn is the Empyrium. It is ruled by the Thani and their Eldrici, an Arkn known as Eldrici Lazros. Origin The Arkn from Universe X are, like the Dekn, evolved Humans from the Origin Seed. After a massive cataclysm to Ersis (caused by the arrival of ''something deep within the Lathrym), a connection to The Silulis tore open momentarily. Traces of Ethri seeped into the Origin Seed, causing the entire populace to be exposed to it. Slowly, but surely, the aftershock waves managed to push the Origin Seed through the Silulis until it eventually was pushed out into the other side, ending up in the Lathrym. There, the Seed split, causing a portion of it to become detached and bubbled by the Silulis as it healed its tears. This created the sub-realm later known as the Empyrium, as well as the sub-realm the Dekn call home, The Elevrium. As the former humans settled into their new homes, Ced'ric began gradually tampering with their genetics. In the Emporium humans, he activated the Ethri that lay dormant in their bodies; this caused radical changes to their physiology, mutating them into a new race of Arkn. Over time, they developed their own government, languages, and culture. Eventually, they were joined by the Dekn in the neighboring Elevrium. Ethric Abilities Full-blood Arkn possess the innate ability to channel the Ethri in their blood. This energy can be used to charge sigils and produce Auras. Auras can be used to manifest appendages; '''in the Lathrym only, they can act as a method of flight, creating wing like manifestations. They can also used as a very limited third appendage, which can lift or move objects to the extent of the user's strength. Ethric energy be also channeled into a force, which can be shot from a sigil (similar to an Ethric harpoon). Any Arkn-blooded being can channel Ethri raw. An aura produced by this method is less powerful, and doesn't have the same capabilities. However, it can be used to restore lost cells to heal a wound (to an extent -- limbs cannot be regrown), generate heat rays (i.e. create a heat strong enough to burn something by focusing, condensing, and generating friction), and create a form of bright light (by charging one's Ethri to an extent); this can cause the aura to show off a color on the visible light spectrum. Biology Until the mutations from Ethri evolution came into play, Arkn were fully biologically human (and still possess a mostly human appearance). The mutations, however, affected their appendix, allowing it to channel Ethri into the blood stream. From there, new veins evolved to carry the channeled Ethri into places where blood flowed, and muscles; hence, in order to charge one's Ethri, the clenching of muscles and tightening of the body is required momentarily. Full-blood Arkn are born with Ethri already present in their bodies. The flow of Ethri has strengthened their bones and their immune systems, giving them immunity to nearly all diseases (with the exception of AIDS). Half-Breeds Arkn reproduce the same way humans do; as such, they are capable of breeding with humans. The offspring of an Arkn and a human is known by the universal slang term Hurn ''(pronounced "hyurn", a combination of '''Hu'man and A'r'''k'n'). Hurn lack the Ethric blood of a full-blood Arkn; they only able to channel Ethri raw, and cannot channel an aura without the use of Rethyc crystals. Technology Arkn within Universe X have developed to a point where they do not specifically need to develop much further. Holds in the Empyrium differ in their technological needs. The mountainous cities within Mistria, for example, run on steampunk-style technology, utilizing various metals similar to brass and coppers along with Ethric steam from Mortavrest to power utilities. Arkn technology is something of a patchwork; they have developed to the point of having motor vehicles, but still use medieval weaponry like swords and spears, while maintaining other basic firearm assets like flintlocks or revolvers (with the most advanced firearm being styled like a gatling gun). Known (Named) Arkn * Ahh’kuu Ya'bari'zume - Miran’khai boss (Former). * Ai'drena Rerawas ''(Deceased) * Amartas Irinith - Ancestor of Gav'reel Irinith. * Availse Astol - Architect of Avantas’tol. * Cano’besar Ebores - Moderator of Endgame (SEEKER). * Cal’andori Cadenza - Mayor of Hazedya'kuro. * Calcharan Irinish - Brother of Tabbris Irinith. * Captain Ca’carcus - Moderator of Realmsdiver (SEEKER). * Chiron * Dem'deure Elext - SEEKER employee. * D'ani (Deceased) * Eldrici Lazros - Arkn Eldric. * For'ende Elext - SEEKER employee. * Gauldrisin Vensir - Founder of Avantas’tol. * Gav’reel Irinith - Indazari of Avantas'tol (Former). (Deceased) * Heliocus - Thani of Distalia. * Invyres Irinith - King of Avantas'tol (Former). * Isthali Cadenza - Bardic student of the Eld’strixa. (Deceased) '' * Kitano Ashvall - High Administrator of SEEKER. * La’vox Beteriand - Arkn writer. * Leveru Tatami - Moderator of Looker (SEEKER). * Maalficious - Thani of Mistria. * Ma’eve Vallindri - High Moderator of SEEKER. * Malachi Iscari Fairfax ''(Deceased - reborn Risen) * Mal’avri Galiros - Historian of Empyrium * Marceline (Deceased) * Mire’almitra - Princess of Avantas’tol (Former). (Deceased) * Miriam Mag'dal (Deceased - reborn Risen) * Nevilith'' - Thani of Shallus. * On’caste Dolchera - Moderator of Guardian (SEEKER). * Ryael'ayre Sorin Callokure ''(Deceased - reborn Risen) * Ryu’lough Irinith - Youngest son of Amartas Irinith. * Sevar'khai Elistros Irinith - Indazari of Avantas'tol. * Tabbris Xanthris Irinith - Indazari of Avantas'tol (Former) * Vael’vensir Anathema - Moderator of Turncoder (SEEKER). * Zazriel Devereaux - Thani (Former), founder of SEEKER. (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Arkn Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Arkn (Universe X) Category:Races (Universe X) Category:Races Category:Universe X